Most vehicles include at least one factory-mounted side view mirror assembly. Generally, factory-mounted side view mirrors are planar in construction and provide the driver of the vehicle with a minimal field of vision of the area immediately adjacent to the middle, side portion of the vehicle and the continuation of that view, somewhat past the vehicle. In particular, it is known that roughly the axial boundary beginning at about six feet away from both side exterior surfaces of the vehicle and continuing in a direction away from the vehicle, and roughly the lateral boundary beginning at a point at or slightly behind the driver and continuing well behind the vehicle's back bumper, is difficult, if not impossible, for the driver to see using only a standard factory-mounted side view mirror. This area is commonly referred to as the vehicle's "blind spot." Additional areas of the blind spot may also include the road surface adjacent to the vehicle and the extreme upper and lower portions of the side of the vehicle and the area above the vehicle. There is a continuing concern to drivers of all types of vehicles, pertaining to the obstructed and/or inadequate view of the vehicle's blind spot. Having sufficient view of the blind spot is especially critical when a driver of a vehicle is attempting to make a lane change, or is passing a vehicle in an adjacent or oncoming lane of traffic, and when backing the vehicle. Although attempts have been made to overcome this problem, thus far, the devices submitted do not provide a full view of the vehicle's blind spot in the absence of creating other hazards for the driver. Auxiliary rear view mirror devices which adhere to and obstruct the reflective mirror surface of the factory-mounted side view mirror assembly are generally known, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,274, to King and U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,908, to Casey. These auxiliary mirror devices and/or their mounting brackets, require attachment to, interference with and obstruction of, the reflective mirror surface of the factory-mounted side view mirror assembly, thereby compromising the driver's field of vision through the factory-mounted side view mirror, while generally failing to provide a full view of the vehicle's blind spot. The mounting of these auxiliary mirror devices and/or their mounting brackets on the reflective mirror surface of the factory-mounted side view mirror assembly may also create confusion and/or mislead the driver of the vehicle, with regard to distance and/or the current traffic situation, due to the overlapped mounting and alignment of these devices on the reflective surface of the factory-mounted side view mirror assembly. Moreover, the mounting of these auxiliary mirror devices and/or their mounting brackets on the reflective mirror surface of the factory-mounted side view mirror assembly, may expose the auxiliary mirror, or some portion of it, to oncoming excessive wind forces, airborne road debris and unintentional contact with various objects, to which the front of the vehicle may otherwise be exposed, resulting in damage to the auxiliary mirror device and/or the unintentional separation of the auxiliary mirror device from the reflective mirror surface of the factory-mounted side view mirror. Additionally, the mounting of these auxiliary mirror devices on the reflective mirror surface of collapsible and/or folding-type factory-mounted side view mirrors, which are common today, may cause damaging contact to the factory-mounted side view mirror, the auxiliary mirror device and/or to the exterior surface of the vehicle, when the factory-mounted side view mirror is folded or becomes collapsed. Further, damage to the auxiliary mirror device or separation of the auxiliary mirror device from the vehicle, may be the proximate cause of physical injury to the driver of the vehicle, thereby adversely affecting the control and/or operation of the vehicle. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an auxiliary rear view mirror that avoids the problems of the known auxiliary rear and side view mirrors.